Che cazo, Spagna
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: España vuelve a casa después de unos días por Europa con los dos sinvergüenzas que tiene por amigos y lo único que le apetece es relajarse un poco, pero... ¡Eso no es tan fácil con un italiano dando guerra! Historia de tres capítulos ya escritos.
1. Abrazo

**Joder, España**

**Sumario: **_España __vuelve __a __casa __después __de __unos __días __por __Europa __con __los __dos __sinvergüenzas __que __tiene __por __amigos __y __lo __único __que __le __apetece __es __relajarse __un __poco__, __pero... __¡Eso __no __es __tan __fácil con un italiano dando guerra! _Historia de tres capítulos ya escritos.__

**Advertencias ****legales:** _¿Tenemos que nombrar a un japonés para que nos enseñe como escribir un estereotipo español? ¡Manda huevos! Si fijo Himaruya no tiene ni puta idea de fútbol... y ya no hablemos de insultar, hacer fiesta o comer jamón serrano._

**Advertencias para lectores:** _Romanito lengua-sucia necesita que le laven la boca con jabón._

* * *

><p>España, después de dejar a Prusia bajo en yugo de su hermano y uno de los desmesurados castigos de Austria, no sin antes prometerle que volverán por él cuando su castigo termine, es decir, "cuando el infierno se congele" según palabras de Austria, "en tres días, tíos, ya veréis... O quizás menos" según palabras de Prusia, acompaña a Francia hasta París ya que le viene de camino y por fin termina en Madrid... Suspira cansado pero contento abriendo la puerta de su casa.<p>

Romano está mirando la tele, con la casa echa una absoluta calamidad, latas de refresco y botellas de vino tiradas en el suelo, cajas de pizza vacías amontonándose, ropa sucia por los rincones, camas destendidas y todo en general siendo una catástrofe.

―¡Romanoooooo! ¡He vuelto! ―grita por toda la casa quitándose los zapatos y fijándose un poco en el desastre, hasta llegar al comedor y le encuentra―. ¿No vienes a saludarme?

El italiano le mira desde el sillón y frunce el ceño.

―No hay comida ―le informa, España parpadea y se sienta a su lado con una sonrisa.

―Pero si te dejé dinero... ―responde. Romano hace los ojos en blanco y vuelve a mirar el televisor.

―No seas idiota, España... ya sé que me dejaste dinero.

―Bueno, no pasa nada, iremos a cenar fuera, ¿quieres? ―propone ilusionado. El menor le ignora―. ¡Ah! ¡Te he traído algo! ¡Mira! ―sigue contento el español sin esperar respuesta. Se gira a buscar en la mochila que llevaba y que ha dejado al lado del sillón cuando se ha sentado. Romano no se mueve, sigue haciendo zapping a la tele.

―Has tardado mucho, ¿dónde mierdas estabas? ―pregunta después de unos segundos sin mirarle. España empieza a sacar todo tipo de regalos de dentro de la mochila.

―Mira esto es de Ginebra, son bombones, ¡Suiza me dijo que era buenos! Y esto es de París, son pastas de hojaldre, ¡Francia las hizo para mi! Y esto es de Berlín, ¡es cerveza! Y esto es de Viena, es una camiseta que dice "alguien que me quiere mucho fue a Viena y solo me trajo esta estúpida camiseta"… Es que Austria no quiso ayudarme a elegir nada, pero me hizo gracia por que tu sueles decir que todo es estúpido fusosososo~ ―se ríe como bobo y trata de ponérsela.

―¡Quítate! ―grita dando golpes al aire―. ¡España, quítate, bastardo! ¡No me toques! ―se hace para atrás en el sillón―. ¡No voy a ponerme tu estúpida camiseta!

España le mira un poco triste, deteniéndose con la camiseta en las manos... Pero rápidamente recupera la sonrisa.

―Sí, será mejor que te la pongas luego, así no se arruga… y también estuve en Londres ¡y traje algo mejor! ―sonríe mucho. Romano se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta mirando de reojo las pastas de hojaldre de Francia.

―¡Ah! ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor de todo! ―exclama muy contento― es para que me perdones por haber estado fuera tanto tiempo.

Romano se sonroja un poco.

―¡Es que no hay comida, cretino! ―suelta dando una explicación que nadie le ha pedido.

―Ah... ―españa mira alrededor, las cajas de pizza vacías y las botellas de vino―. ¿Quieres abrir los bombones o los hojaldres? Aún es pronto para ir a cenar ―propone amablemente.

―Cállate y dime qué me trajiste... ―murmura con los brazos cruzados aún, todavía mirando las pastas de Francia (Romano el brillante con el cállate y dime). España ríe como un tonto.

―Te lo diré... si me dejas que te de un abrazo ―pide levantando los brazos y abriendolos hacia él.

―¡No vas a darme un abrazo, bastardo pervertido! ―exclama sonrojándose. España baja los brazos un poco decepcionado.

―Bueno… ―sonríe otra vez rápidamente―. ¡Te lo diré igual! mira, son dos entradas de fútbol ―se las enseña muy contento. Romano le mira un segundo con los ojos abiertos, genuinamente interesado. Luego frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco, mientras mira de nuevo a la televisión.

―¿Entradas para ver qué partido?

―Son para aquí, para el Bernabeu. El Madrid con el Manchester... son para hoy. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? ―pide. Romano frunce el ceño más, sonrojado aún

―Pensé que sería fútbol italiano o algo así... ―se agacha al frente y abre la caja de pastas de hojaldre de Francia y se come uno, llenando todo de moronas. Le mira de reojo―. Si te digo que no vas a hacer un drama, ¿verdad?

España lo mira un poco triste otra vez.

―Pues es que a mi me gustaría ir contigo. Yo... es que no encontré, busqué alguno del Napoli, pero estaba en Londres y claro, solo había de la liga inglesa.

Romano hace los ojos en blanco inmediatamente.

―¡Pues qué coño se le va a hacer entonces! ―exclama.

―¡Ah! ―España contento―. ¿Entonces aceptas venir conmigo? ―le toma de las manos―. ¡Que bien! ―exclama inmediatamente.

―S... sólo porque vas a hacer un drama si no voy... ―protesta―. Y porque te pones insoportable... y... ¡suéltame, España!

El íbero sigue sonriendo haciendo lo que le dice, pero sin hacerle mucho más caso.

―Iremos a por unos bocadillos de esos... o pizza, ¿quieres cenar pizza? y luego iremos al partido... ¡oh! ¿te han gustado las pastas de Francia? él dice que son buenísimas, ¡te las guardé expresamente para ti!

―Están secas, y... ―no es capaz de decir absolutamente nada malo de las pastas―. Da lo mismo ―se levanta―. ¿A qué hora es el partido ese de mierda del que hablas?

―Pues... no lo sé ―se ríe como un tonto y mira las entradas―. Es... a las diez, aún tenemos un rato.

―Quizás puedas recoger todo mientras tanto, porque está hecho una mierda. Ya no hay lejía tampoco, por cierto. Ni papel de baño ―vuelve a sentarse. España mira alrededor.

―¿Porqué no fuiste a comprar? no deberías tener así las cosas, podrías hacerte daño... ―riñe un poquito, preocupado. Romano gruñe un poco y luego se sonroja―. Bueno, ¡no pasa nada! ―vuelve a reírse―. Te perdono si me dejas abrazarte ―insiste con una gran sonrisa, abriendo los brazos de nuevo.

―¡España! ―protesta. Él mayor se ríe.

―Esta bien, esta bien, perdona ―responde sin acercarse―. Te perdono igual... ―se levanta y se pone a recoger las cosas más grandes mientras le cuenta todas sus aventuras de los últimos días. Y cuando digo todas me refiero a TODAS. Desde cuando Francia casi les mata por presentarse en Londres, como cuando perdió la pasta de dientes.

Romano lo sigue con la mirada mientras recoge mientras sigue comiendo hojaldres.

―…y he traído también toallas de los hoteles, ya sé que no te gusta que me las lleve, pero todo el mundo sabe que están para cogerlas, es decir, ¡todo el mundo se las lleva! ―explica.

―¡Nadie se las lleva, España! ¡eso es robar! ―protesta.

―¡No!, las ponen ahí para que las uses, es de lógica que puedes llevártelas, como los jaboncitos esos que... pequeñitos, ¿sabes cuales digo? ―pregunta haciendo gestos con las manos. Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

―Un día van a detenerte por robar toallas ―augura―. Y yo no voy a irte a sacar y ni creas que me va a importar un jodido pepino que lo hagan ―agrega inmediatamente.

El íbero se ríe como un bobo por que en España la gente roba las toallas... y en general cualquier cosa que no este clavada de los hoteles. Es decir, esta considerado como un acto... normal. Y no es realmente como que Romano pueda quejarse mucho, en Italia los hoteles son TERRIBLES. Es decir, es el peor sitio de Europa en cuanto a calidad y cuanto más al sur peores son, en serio, un hotel cuatro estrellas en Nápoles es como un hostal de dos en cualquier otro lado de Europa.

―Y luego... ¿sabes? deberías estar orgulloso del jefe España, Romano, ¡gané a Prusia al PES TODAS las veces que jugamos en el avión! ―sonríe con orgullo metiendo las cajas de pizza dentro de una bolsa de basura. Romano sonríe un poco cuando España se voltea, pero inmediatamente deja de sonreír

―Los dos son unos absolutos inútiles en el PES...

―¡Ah! ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡tengo también una media mejor que la tuya aquí en casa! y ahora he estado entrenando… ¡no vas a poder ganarme! ―le reta.

―Claro que puedo ganarte, puedo ganarte siempre si no te pones a toquetearme pervertidamente a la mitad del juego y luego me metas puto gol mientras yo estoy distraído ―protesta. España vuelve a reírse como un bobo y cuando tiene más o menos todas las cosas grandes recogidas en una bolsa se lleva las manos a las caderas, satisfecho.

―¿Y qué? ¿Vas a dejar la casa así? ―reclama Romano mirando a su alrededor― ¡Pero si está hecha una MIERDA, España! ¡Eres un guarro!

―No... pero estoy un poco cansado ahora y quiero ducharme y vestirme antes de irnos por que me hace mucha ilusión y quiero ir arreglado. Seguro podemos acabar de recoger mañana ―sonríe.

―Quizás... no sé si... no sé si necesites bañarte ahora o... ―se cruza de brazos, sonrojadísimo, viendo la tele y pensando en el jabón del que le gusta a España, que está en el baño, nuevo y es lo único que ha comprado mientras no ha estado. Mentó madres tres horas por eso y pensó en comprarle otro. Fue al súper, agarró cualquier otro y luego paseó tres horas entre la caja y el estante del jabón eligiendo otro. Al final terminó por comprar este y luego dudo en tirarlo a la basura, pero en conclusión...―, da igual, lárgate a bañar si quieres.

Vuelve a sonreír como un bobo y recoge su mochila del suelo para llevársela y cuando está atrás del sillón, se acerca sigiloso, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para separarse riendo rápidamente, antes de que le pegue.

―¡Aaaaaah! ¡Pervertido! ¡Bastardo! ―grita rojo como un tomate. El español se sigue riendo mientras se va corriendo para que no le lance cosas y se va a bañar, contento.

España termina de bañarse... sin haber notado lo del jabón, por que al final es un poco despistado, pero con el baño se le ha pasado un poco el cansancio. Se vuelve a afeitar, por que esta mañana se ha afeitado con una cuchilla mala y se lava los dientes, se pone colonia, se arregla el pelo y se viste con su camiseta favorita del Real Madrid. Cuando acaba, vuelve al comedor y ataca a Romano abrazándole por la espalda, mientras se ríe como bobo.

* * *

><p>Los reviews ponen de buen humor a España... como casi cualquier otra cosa en el universo.<p> 


	2. Beso

_España __termina __de __bañarse... __sin __haber __notado __lo __del __jabón, __por__que __al __final __es __un __poco __despistado, __pero __con __el __baño __se __le __ha __pasado __un __poco __el __cansancio. __Se __vuelve __a __afeitar, __por__que __esta __mañana __se __ha __afeitado __con __una __cuchilla __mala __y __se __lava __los __dientes, __se __pone __colonia, __se __arregla __el __pelo __y __se __viste __con __su __camiseta __favorita __del __Real __Madrid. __Cuando __acaba, __vuelve __al __comedor __y __ataca __a __Romano __abrazándole __por __la __espalda, __mientras __se__ríe __como __bobo._

* * *

><p>―¡España! ―protesta el italiano intentando soltarse―, ¡suéltame pervertido!<p>

Le suelta, riendo y sentándose en el sofá con el teléfono en la mano, de buen humor.

―No me has dicho si quieres pizza.

―No vas a pedir esa mierda de pizza que traen ―protesta mirándole.

―No, voy a llamar para ver si tienen sitio y para reservar para ir, ¿quieres? ―le mira. Romano cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño, sin decir nada. España sonríe y llama igualmente, después de pedir la mesa y colgar se vuelve a mirarle―. Ya está, todavía te gusta ese que hay a dos manzanas del estadio, ¿verdad?

―Nunca me ha gustado nada de la comida que hacen en este horrible país ―suelta Romano con una pasión detestativa evidentemente exagerada.

―Pero... si fuimos antes de que me fuera y hablamos con la camarera y dijiste que no era una completa mierda asquerosa incomible por que los dueños eran de Palermo... ―se defiende. Romano lo fulmina y España parpadea con carita triste―. Puedo llamar a otro si no te gusta, solo dime a cual. Pensé que este estaba bien, por que está cerca del estadio y dijiste...

―España, eres un completo idiota ―protesta interrumpiéndole y poniéndose de pie―. Voy a cambiarme.

El ibero se queda un poco hecho polvo en el sofá y aprovecha para terminar de recoger un poco más mientras romano no vuelve. Romano baja después de media hora, vestido con una playera del Real Madrid también, mira a España de reojo en cuanto entra a la sala y se sonroja. A él se le ilumina la cara y le brillan los ojos, volviéndole la sonrisa.

―No me jodas, España ―protesta en cuanto le ve la cara, sonrojándose―, no planearás que vaya vestido de otra forma al estúpido estadio Bernabeu, para que me maten.

―Eres el chico más sexy del mundo ―le dice sinceramente, sonriendo y Romano se detiene en seco, sonrojándose más aún de lo que estaba.

―¡Callate! ¡Callate! ¡No me jodas con tus perversiones! ―grita mientras el mayor se ríe como un bobo―. ¡Si te sigues riendo, voy a quitarmela! ―propone como solución, frustrado, sin notar realmente lo que está diciendo textualmente.

España se detiene un segundo, levantando las cejas mientras sigue sonriendo y al final vuelve a reirse otra vez.

―Agg... eres un estupido...―protesta Romano cruzando los brazos y mirándole.

―Vámonos ―sonríe de lado, esta vez sin cara de bobo en absoluto. Romano lo fulmina, se gira a la puerta, aún enfurruñado, y empieza a caminar hacia ella. España le sigue tan contento. El italiano camina hasta el Seat Ibiza y se gira.

―Dame las llaves, yo conduzco ―ordena levantando la cara, altivo.

―Pero... es que tu... ―vacila España un poco acojonado, pensando en que el coche tiene unas cuantas abolladuras y raspones más de lo que tenia cuando se fue. Romano levanta las cejas fastidiado.

―¡Ash! ―protesta girándose de nuevo al coche y jalando la manija para subirse al del copiloto. España suspira aliviado, subiéndose al lado del conductor y prendiendo el motor. Romano empieza a picar los botones del radio hasta que encuentra una canción que le gusta y empieza a moverse al ritmo de la música, ignorando a España. Él le mira de tanto en tanto mientras conduce... a veces un poco más de lo que debería

―¿Quieres ir a bailar después del partido? ―propone.

―¿A bai... a bailar? ―se detiene por completo y mira a España de reojo.

―¡Sí! ¿Quieres ir de fiesta? ―insiste.

―Tu... y yo... a bailar... ―murmura valorándolo, evidentemente tomado por sorpresa y luego traga saliva nervioso. España sonríe de oreja a oreja ante la perspectiva―. Es... esto... esto es una de esas estrategias raras para... para... ―se sonroja mucho. El ibero le mira levantando las cejas sin entender.

―¿Estrategia?

―Sí, quieres que yo llegue borracho a la casa y luego... ―se queda callado y frunce el ceño―. Joder, vas a hacer drama también si te digo que no, ¿verdad? Joder... ―se cruza de brazos y mira al frente. España levanta las cejas y sonríe mucho mucho más.

―¡Gracias! ¡te quiero mucho! ―le dice sinceramente.

―Callate! ―grita Romano, con el ceño fruncido, muy muy muy muy sonrojado por todo lo que acaba de decir. España vuelve a reírse, muy muy contento y Romano le fulmina de reojo.

―¿Qué has hecho mientras he estado fuera? ―pregunta el mayor, interesado.

―Nada, no he hecho nada... ―murmura.

―¿Me has echado de menos? porque yo sí te he echado mucho de menos, pero había un montón de cosas que arreglar y Prusia... y Francia... ojala puedas venir conmigo la próxima vez ―sonríe.

―No te he echado de menos, claro que no ―protesta. España le mira de reojo y sonríe un poquito de una forma diferente.

―Pues pensaba que habías echado de menos alguien que comprara ingredientes para comer cosas buenas, por que a ti te gusta comer bien y recogiera la casa y a quien pudieras insultar y maltratar ―se rie como un bobo en plan burla. Romano lo mira de reojo.

―Hay que comprar vino.

El español sonríe de nuevo, por que bueno... creo que a partir de ahora vamos a imaginar a España sonriendo TODO el tiempo.

―Sí... pero igual sé que lo has hecho, no hace falta que me lo digas ―concede contento, aparcando. Romano más sonrojado aún.

―¿A dónde vamos a ir a bailar? ―pregunta bajándose del coche y aún con el ceño fruncido (creo que a este lo vamos a imaginar con el ceño fruncido también todo el tiempo).

―¡Ah! ―cae en la cuenta, bajándose también―. ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en concreto? Hoy puedes elegir tu todo, yo... ―hace un poco de teatro arrodillándose frente a él y abriendo los brazos―. ¡Soy tu esclavo!

―¡España! ―protesta con la boca semicerrada, intentando bajar la voz y mirando a todos lados―. ¡Deja de hacer estupideces, levántate!

―No puedo dejar de hacer estupideces cuando estoy contigo por que tu me vuelves estupidooo~ ―se ríe y le abraza.

―¡Cállate idiota! ―intenta separarle, mientras vuelve a mirar a su alrededor a ver si hay alguien que los esté viendo―. Suéltame España, ¡estás avergonzándome! ―protesta. Vuelve a reírse soltándole

―¡Tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa! ―exclama. Romano, rojo como un tomate, empieza a caminar al establecimiento de pizza. España le sigue, dando saltitos  
>―Entonces, mi amo y señor, ¿qué dice usted? ¿Querrá ir a Sol después del partido? ―pregunta una vez ya están en la mesa.<p>

―Yo qué se ―protesta Romano mirando la carta y eligiendo tres pizzas y dos pastas para ambos, sin preguntarle a España―. Y deja de hablarme así, es estupido. Y... deja de preguntar. Ya sé a dónde vamos a ir... ―se cruza de brazos.

―Es donde están los mejores lugares ―contesta riendo―. Creía que ya conocerías un poco Madrid... Ya le he dicho que no puedo, que usted es quien me vuelve estúpido ―sonríe―. ¿de veras? ¿A dónde?

―Aaaa... un... lugar a donde fui estos días... ―le mira con cierta duda, preguntándose por un momento si se pondrá celoso y deseando, muy muy muy secretamente, que lo haga. España se pone celoso de manera IPSOFACTA.

―¿Has ido de fiesta sin mi? ―pregunta triste―. Fuiste a Chueca, ¿verdad? ¡Y seguro tuviste que apartarte a los moscones a manotazos! ¡Voy a matar a cualquiera que te ponga una mano encima!

―He ido a... fui a... fui a... ―Romano le mira―, deja de decir tonterías, España ―dice de manera bastante menos salvaje y dura de lo que ha dicho todas las otras cosas que ha dicho antes.

―Lo siento. Seguro te fuiste sin mí por que como no estaba... Yo no quería dejarte solo, ojala vinieras conmigo. ¿y si alguien quiere hacerte... cosas? ―sigue España agobiado―. Ya sé que tu controlas una de las mafias mas grandes y famosas de Europa y del mundo pero... ―realmente angustiado.

―¡Yo puedo defenderme solo, España! ―protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco―. Deja de joderme. Fui ahí porque quise y porque... Porque... ―piensa en como decir algo que le vuelva a poner celoso.

―Lo sé pero... ―aparta la mirada, arrepentido―. Lamento haberme ido, yo... Quisiera permanecer contigo siempre.

―No! Deja de decir tonterías, no es eso... ―protesta. Él le mira apenado―. España, joder, vamos a comer y al puto partido y a bailar, ¿vale? ―responde de malas, pero en ese otro tono, más raro.

―¿Estás enfadado por que me fuí? ―le toma de la mano―. Por favor no te enfades, ¡Es que Prusia y Francia me necesitaban! Seguro puedes venir la próxima vez, estuvimos en Berlin, con tu hermano y Alemania

―No estoy enfadado, y no me importa que te vayas ―grita tirando de la mano para que le suelte. España se levanta y le abraza.

―Por favor... Yo te quiero mucho y te prometo que no he querido ni querré a nadie como a ti, he pensado en tí todo el tiempo ―confiesa.

―¡España... Sueltame! ―protesta entre dientes, muy muy muy sonrojado. España aprieta un poco mas fuerte.

―Por favor, dime que me perdonas ―suplica.

―Quítate, España... ¡Quítate! ―dice un poco más fuerte. España firme, con el corazón roto.

―Por favor... ―en un susurro.

―Esta bien, esta bien... Ya está, te perdono... Siéntate ―protesta rojo como tomate.

―¡Yay! ―España exclama contento apretando una ultima vez a Romano contra si para luego soltarlo―. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tienes el corazón más grande del mundo!

―¡Ahora todo el puto mundo nos esta viendo! Joder ―protesta susurrando.

―Eso es por que eres el tío que está más bueno de todo el restaurante ―explica sonriente, recuperando el buen humor―. Y todos me tienen envidia y querrían estar aquí contigo.

―¡Cállate! No digas cosas idiotas España, o no vamos a bailar. Lo digo en serio ―lo fulmina. España se queda impresionado, aprieta los labios y hace como que se pasa una cremallera... Y exactamente dos segundos más tarde ya empieza a mirarle y a hacer saltitos como si quisiera decir algo, aun con los labios apretados.

―Joder, España... ―protesta Romano, no tan en serio. España sigue mirándole con los labios apretados pidiéndole que le deje hablar con la mirada―

―No dije que dejaras de hablar, dije que dejaras de decir cosas idiotas! ―frunce el ceño.

―No puedo dejar de decir cosas idiotas cuando estas conmigo, tu me vuelves idiota y tonto y estúpido y loco y... ―suelta.

―Bastardo ―grita Romano, cortándole. España le mira con ternura.

―¿Qué crees del partido? ¿Quieres apostar quien gana? ―cambia de tema para que se calme.

―Espero que pierda tu puto real Madrid ―suelta otra vez en ese tono apasionado.

―¿Queeeé? ―España se lo cree―. ¿Vas con el Manchester del idiota de las cejas? Pero... Pero tu camiseta...

―Ya te he dicho que solo es para que no me maten... ―replica altivo, desviando la mirada.

―¡Pobre del que lo intentara! ―replica muy en serio.

―Me importa una mierda quien gane pero si ganan tus estúpidos merengues, vas a estar contentísimo y vas a hacer mas cosas estúpidas... ―protesta―. Y no te soporto cuando estas contento ―agrega comiendo un trozo de pizza que les han traído hace rato.

―Ya estoy contentísimo sin necesidad de que ganen por que estoy contigo ―le sonríe con sinceridad en plan empalagoso. Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

―Pues igual espero que pierdan.

―No, pero mira... ―España empieza a contarle sobre tooooda la vida y obra de la alineación del Real Madrid y los jugadores de Mourihno, basando todas sus deducciones y probabilidades en opiniones personales para nada contrastadas.  
>Y Romano le pone alguna atención y seguramente repetirá esa información n algún momento para ligaras a alguna chica o chico.<p>

―Todas esas son idioteces, España ―comenta en alguna pausa que hace para respirar―. La Roma es el mejor equipo del mundo...

España sigue hablando de fútbol tooooodo el trayecto hasta que llegan al estadio, entran, se sientan, se compran unas cervezas, salen los jugadores, empiezan a entrenar, Mourihno hace alguna estupidez… y aun así sigue hablando. Habla del Barça, del Valencia, de las supercopas, del Arsenal, de Cesc Fábregas, de Christiano Ronaldo, de Messi, de Guardiola y luego habla un rato en catalán y decide que van a ir a Barcelona, a la playa para cuando ya están en el descanso y van 0-1 en la primera parte.

Romano hace como que no le oye, pero en realidad le pone bastante más atención de lo que parece.

―España, me mareas ―suelta Romano después de un rato.

Y ahora se queja de los árbitros de que han pitado fuera de juego cuando claramente no lo era, se queja del área, de los jugadores, del césped, de la luz, de dopaje... Sobretodo por que a la segunda parte el Manchester mete otro gol (e Inglaterra grita de contento en su casa, viendo el partido en la tele).

Romano lo mira con varias miradas de reojo, hasta que levanta una mano y se la pone en la boca.

―Dios mío, España, ¿no puedes callarte ni cinco minutos?

España mira a romano con ojillos tristes, pero sin apartarse de su mano... callándose de golpe, por cierto, lo que tiene mérito. Romano mantiene la mano ahí unos segundos más de lo necesario y luego quita la mano de golpe, sonrojándose imperceptiblemente.

―Joder, hablas todo el tiempo.

―Es que mira lo que están haciendo! ―se defiende señalando el campo, cuando ya quedan solo diez minutos de partido.

―Están perdiendo ―responde Romano sonriendo malévolo.

―Sí... ―afirma deprimido.

―¡Merecido se lo tienen! ¡Es una basura de equipo! ―suelta señalando el campo también. España le mira consternado y suspira.

―Bueno, que se le va a hacer, solo es un deporte, lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo ―sonríe. Romano frunce el ceño y lo mira de reojo.

―¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez con esas cursilerías? ―protesta, el español se ríe como un bobo.

―Si pierden en lo que queda, ¿podré darte un beso como consolación? ―pregunta.

―¡No me vas a dar un beso enfrente de todo el mundo! ―responde indignado.

―¿Y en el coche? ―propone un poco mas ilusionado por no haber obtenido una negativa ABSOLUTA. El menor hace ojos en blanco.

―¡España!

El íbero vuelve a reírse como idiota mientras finje ver el final del partido, echándole miraditas de soslayo (callado, cosa rara) y cuando le mira le sonríe como bobo. Romano se pasa el resto del partido sonrojado, con los brazos cruzados y muy muy enojado sin saber en realidad por que.

En cuanto lo considera suficientemente despistado se le acerca y le da un beso suave y rápido en los labios.

* * *

><p>Los reviews calman a Romano... :D<p> 


	3. Carícia

_El íbero vuelve a reírse como idiota mientras finje ver el final del partido, echándole miraditas de soslayo (callado, cosa rara) y cuando le mira le sonríe como bobo. Romano se pasa el resto del partido sonrojado, con los brazos cruzados y muy muy enojado sin saber en realidad por que._

_En cuanto lo considera suficientemente despistado se le acerca y le da un beso suave y rápido en los labios._

* * *

><p>―¡ESPAÑA! ―le señala con el dedo, mas sonrojado aún que hace rato―, ¡joder! ¡Eres un puto pervertido!<p>

―Si no querías dármelo he tenido que robártelo ―le giña el ojo con una sonrisa no tan boba ni inocente―. Ahora si lo quieres devuelta te lo daré en el coche ―termina contento.

―Claro que no quería dártelo, y claro que no lo quiero de regreso, ¡bastardo! ―protesta Romano con los brazos cruzados, casi a gritos.

―Hum... Bueno... ―responde un poco alicaído... Se acaba el partido y le llega un mensaje de Inglaterra al móvil "Loser" España frunce el ceño, enojado.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Romano antes de poder evitarlo.

―Ese capullo inglés ―protesta mostrándole el teléfono―. Pero me la suda... ¿Puedo decirle que te he dado un beso? ―pide.

―¡NO! ¡Claro que no, joder! ¡No! ―Romano le arranca el teléfono y le manda un mensaje a Inglaterra "Deja de joder, stronzo di merda, a ver si al Barça le ganan igual. Vaffanculo a Lei, la sua moglie, e' la sua madre. Lei e' un cafone stronzo. Io non mangio in questo merdaio! Vada via in culo!" y luego le devuelve el teléfono a España de manera bastante bestia, empezando a caminar hasta la salida.

España se queda con un palmo de narices y lee el mensaje unas cinco veces... Sin moverse y sin bajar las cejas.

―Joder, España... ¿vienes o no? ―le pregunta metiéndose las manos a las bolsas y frunciendo el ceño. España deja de flipar y corre hacia él con los brazos abiertos, para abrazarle.

―Cariñoooooo

―¡Quítate! ―protesta evadiendo el abrazo de España, sonrojado―. Y deja de hacer el ridículo, joder... deja de hablarme y deja de hacer y decir cosas estúpidas y... deja de mirarme y de tocarme y de abrazarme y de todas esas cosas horribles que haces, ¡te detesto! ―suelta de nuevo en ese tono pasional que tanto parece salirle cuando está hasta el huevo de España por alguna razón.

El Español sigue corriendo cuando el italiano le evita y termina resbalando con un plátano y golpeándose contra la pared mientras romano grita. Él le mira con los ojos abiertos.

―¡Es... ESPAÑA! ¡Joder! ―se le acerca desfrunciendo el ceño, y llevándole la mano a la frente―. ¡Joder! ―vuelve a exclamar en un tono mas molesto, quitando la mano inmediatamente―. ¡Mierda España! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Pudiste haberte hecho más daño, joder!

España se ríe en el suelo.

―Creo que he calculado mal la trayectoria... ―y al ver a romano agachado a su lado aprovecha para abrazarle entonces― gracias, gracias por defenderme y preocuparte por mi ―le dice en el abrazo. Romano pelea por salirse del abrazo.

―¡Callate! No te estoy defendiendo, ni me preocupo por ti, ni... ―frunce el ceño muy enojado―, eres... ―se da la media vuelta―. Te veo en el coche.

España se queda en el suelo unos segundos sonriéndole con ternura y luego se levanta para seguirle. Al llegar al coche, Romano le da una patada a la puerta, y luego empieza a jalar la manija como desquiciado para meterse al coche.

―¡DÉJAME ENTRAR AL PUTO COCHE! ―grita histérico unos segundos después. España llega corriendo y riendo detrás, y por suerte, abre la puerta a distancia.

Romano se sube al coche y cierra los seguros con el botón, antes de que España pueda subirse. Este se queda fuera y se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo, golpeando el cristal de la ventanilla con una sonrisa.

―¡Retráctate! ―le ordena mirándolo muy muy enojado.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta triste sin entender.

―Deja de decir que te defiendo y me preocupo por ti! Eso no es cierto! ―protesta. España se ríe.

―Sí lo es.

―¡NO LO ES! ―grita desde adentro del coche―. ¡RETRÁCTATE!

―Tengo una prueba ―sonríe y le enseña el mensaje.

―¡Joder! O te retractas en este puto instante o... o... o... ¡me voy con Veneciano! ―gritonea con los brazos cruzados, mirándole.

―Pero es que no quiero retractarme de algo que me hace mas feliz que... ¡Que cualquier cosa! ¡Que qué gane el Madrid! ―responde un poco acojonado con esa amenaza.

―¡Joder! ―frunce el ceño y mira al tablero, sin moverse más. El español inclina la cabeza suavemente.

―Además es normal que lo hagas, yo te doy de comer y un lugar donde vivir, si me pasa algo tu no podrás comer y todo eso ―explica.

―¡EXACTAMENTE! ―grita sonrojado, agradeciendo en el fondo que España le de una explicación a todo, que no sea romántica ni idiota. Sonríe y le da la vuelta al coche, abriendo la puerta con la llave y entrando. Romano echa humo por las orejas

―Ni creas que... ―frunce el ceño y mira a la ventana―... voy a... Quizás vaya a pasar la noche a otro sitio, entonces ―suelta después de unos segundos, mirando aún por la ventana.

―Pero primero vamos a bailar ―concede, por que no quiere presionar tanto, hay que ir poco a poco. Romano lo mira de reojo―. ¿A otro sitio? ―pregunta triste

―¡España! ―protesta de nuevo―. Joder... estaciónate ahí y vamos andando... ―le señala un lugar en la calle―. No quiero que me vean llegar en este estúpido coche contigo.

―¿No te gusta mi coche? Ya sé que no es tan bonito como los que haces tu pero con mi presupuesto… ―empieza mientras aparca.

―ME... no... ¡claro que no me gusta! Ni tú ni el coche.

Cuando España apaga el coche y antes de bajarse, en la oscuridad, Romano lo jala de la camisa y le planta un beso.

―Bueno, no tenía que ser bonito, tenía que ser bara... ―y se queda callado cuando le besa y le corresponde con todo su corazón... Y parte de sus manos también, en especial la que repta lenta pero segura hasta su culo. Romano termina por empujarlo, quitarle las manos, abrir la puerta del coche y bajarse. Ya abajo, se asoma de nuevo por la puerta.

―Eso SOLO es porque no quiero que me toques en el bar, a ver si con esa puta dosis de perversión te controlas, ¿me oyes?

Y España esta feliz, en su nube dentro del coche todavía mientras le sangra un poquito la nariz y parece que no le importa una mierda.

Después de cerrar la puerta de un golpe y caminar unos pasos, Romano se da cuenta de algo.

―Joder... ¿Cómo vamos a ir vestidos con esta MIERDA?

España sigue feliz.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta como bobo cuando ha bajado del coche y no se si lo ha cerrado o no... Ni siquiera se como ha bajado.

―¡Esto! ―se señala la camiseta― ¡Vamos a vernos IDIOTAS!

España le mira... En serio tratando de concentrarse.

―... ¿Qué? ―vuelve a preguntar unos instantes después.

―Joder... ¡La puta playera del jodido Real Madrid, España!

―Ah... A mi también me gusta ―sonríe bobo.

―Joder... si de por si siempre eres idiota... ¿ahora qué coño te pasó? ―le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. España se ríe... Y se sonroja, creo por primera vez en esta historia.

―Quizás deberíamos ir a casa a quitarnos esto ―propone jalándose la playera un poco.

―¡Ah! ¡Por el partido! ―cae en la cuenta―. Quieres ir a casa... ―se ríe como un bobo y se sonroja un poco otra vez―. Te quiero mucho, Romanito ―confiesa (y ahora es cuando lo va a matar).

―No me... ―se gira y empieza a caminar hacia el bar―. ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, IMBECIL!

―Eh... ¿Pero que no íbamos a casa? ―pregunta siguiéndole, pasándosele el atontamiento (extremo, el natural es imposible) que lleva.

―Tu quieres ir a casa a... y... ¡me has dicho Romanito! ―protesta.

―Pero, cielo... No te enfades, por favor ―insiste siguiéndole―. Solo es... Lo siento, Italia, no quería hacerte sentir de menos. Era cariñoso ―se defiende.

―No me digas cielo, no me digas cosas ridículas y tontas, España...

―Lo... Lo siento... Es que te quiero mucho y no puedo evitarlo ―se excusa―. Pensé que te gustaría.

―Eres... eres... ―lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados―... argh... ―empieza a caminar de nuevo hacia el bar. El español le sigue.

―Vale, de fiesta un rato, me gusta ir de fiesta, me gusta verte bailar, ¡es sexy! ―explica mientras anda a su lado, de buen humor otra vez. Romano gruñe un poco a su lado, fastidiado.

―No voy a bailar para ti ―concluye después de unos momentos.

―Bueno, pero te voy a ver igual ―sigue sonriendo.

―No, no me vas a ver ―replica el, pensando en algo en concreto y ruborizándose de la idea.

―¿No voy a verte? ¿Cómo no? ―pregunta sin entender―. ¿Me vas a vendar los ojos?

―Deja de decir cosas pervertidas, idiota... como sigas jodiendo, España, voy a bailar con alguien más ―concluye con muchos trabajos después de unos momentos. El español le detiene tomándole de la mano, arrodillándose en pánico.

―¡Nooo! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo quiero que bailes conmigo! ―lloriquea. Romano se detiene algo fastidiado. Es decir,¡joder! Le acababa de decir que planeaba bailar con él... ¿sabes? Se lo ha dicho. Si (y solo si), sigues jodiendo, bailaré con alguien más. Y ahora el idiota...

―Joder... pero es que no piensas lo que estás haciendo.

―¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ―propone aun un poco asustado.

―Te estoy diciendo que si sigues haciendo esto, no voy a bailar contigo... ―repite Romano frunciendo el ceño―. ¡Mierda, España! ¡Levántate, joder... levántate!

―¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ―se levanta y aprieta los labios. Romano sigue mirándole a la cara, ligeramente confundido y sin soltarle la mano, da la vuelta en una esquina, y se mete a un bar. España le sigue haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por estar callado.

Una vez dentro, el italiano se vuelve al español.

―¡Grappa! ―exige. España... ¡Se ríe! ¡Que fuerte! ¡Nadie lo diría!

―¡Que rule el calimocho! ―pide contento al camarero.

―Grappa... quiero grappa...―vuelve a decirle a España―. Sangre de momo en realidad... ¡no te tardes! ―le pide cruzando los brazos, en una perfecta imitación del señorito.

―¡Y aquí mi amor quiere grappa! ―grita para el camarero―. ¡Ah! ¡Pues no quiere grappa! Quiere sangre de momo por que necesita una bueeeeena escusa ―se ríe España de forma no tan inocente. Romano lo fulmina un poco.

―No soy tu... Deja de decirles a todos que... ¡ESPAÑA! ―protesta y tres moscones que había por ahí que parecieron desinteresarse cabizbajos cuando España nombro a Romano su amor, parece que vuelven a interesarse mientras él, completamente ajeno, esta pendiente del camarero.

Romano, solo por joder empieza a hablar con uno. España se olvida COMPLETAMENTE de lo que hace el camarero para vigilar lo que hace Romano, sin intervenir... cuando los otros dos se acercan a él y los ignora completamente.

El chico de romano se desinteresa de el en unos cuantos minutos y termina por irse. Romano mira a España de reojo y frunce el ceño al ver a dos cerca de él, el español suspira aliviado y se vuelve a la barra tan contento, donde le dan las bebidas, mientras los otros dos tratan de entrarle.

El italiano mira toda la actividad a lo lejos, con los brazos cruzados (y cara de horror, por cierto). Se le acerca unos pasos. España frunce en ceño a los dos que le molestan para andar y llega hasta romano tendiéndole su vaso con una sonrisa.

―¿Pero que mierda haces? ―protesta Romano mirándole sin tomar el vaso que le ofrece.

―Traerte lo que has pedido ―responde un poco apenadillo―. No he podido ir mas rápido, el camarero...

―No... No... Hablo de... ―se sonroja.

―¡Pero si no he dicho nada! ―se defiende―. ¡Solo era una broma! No digo nada más ¿vale? ―pide conciliador. Romano le arranca el vaso de la mano.

―Ya veo que te la pasas jodidamente bien, debe ser lo mismo cuando te largas con los dos puros pervertidos esos... ―le da un trago a su vaso.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta genuinamente sin entender nada.

―¡Olvídalo! ―escupe―. Ojalá te... Ojalá... Te... Voy a ir a bailar con alguien más ―se gira.

―¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡No le diré a nadie mas que eres mi amor! ―grita exaltado, pensando que ese es el problema. (España prácticamente ni se ha enterado de la presencia de esos dos). Romano abre los ojos como platos, no esperando esa respuesta.

―Y... Y... Retiro lo de la escusa, bebes por que quieres ―añade.

―¿Vamos a bailar, o qué puta mierda? ―murmura.

―¡Sí! ―responde recuperando la sonrisa y bebiendo más de la mitad de su vaso―. ¡Vamooos!

Romano bebe un poco de su trago y camina con el ceño fruncido hasta la pista (y yo intento no imaginario con su bigote y veneciano tocando la guitarra. España le sigue contento de nuevo, por que al parecer España es pasional como una montaña rusa y no pilla los términos medios de las emociones.

―Deja de bailar así de ridículo ―le riñe Romano después de tres bailes y de que se haya terminado su bebida. España deja por ahí su vaso, le agarra de las caderas por detrás y se le acerca.

―Bien, te sigo ―le susurra al oído.

―Jo... Joder... ―protesta sin hacer el mejor ademán de quitarle―. ¡Eres un puto pervertido hipócrita y te odio! ―suelta moviendo las caderas sensualmente. España se deja llevar por el movimiento mientras baja las manos suavemente de las caderas a las ingles, en zona de peligro, (digamos... cerca del obelisco que hay frente a San Pietro dei Vaticano) pero sin llegar a tocar nada realmente... y le apoya la nariz en la nuca, moviéndole el pelo un poco.

―¿Hipócrita? ―pregunta.

―Y... Yo no he dicho eso... ―tartamudea cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aun sin quitarle. Encantado con el hecho de que no le haya pegado, el español sigue a lo suyo besándole en la nuca suavemente y subiendo una de las manos, metiéndola por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole el abdomen, mientras la otra sigue en el mismo sitio.

―Pues como crees que pueda resistirme a los encantos del mejor amante del mundo ―sigue diciéndole.

―J... Joder... Suelta... Sueltamente bast...bastardo ―pide en el tono menos convincente del mundo levantando las manos y hundiéndolas en el pelo de España mientras sigue con los ojos cerrados, apretados y sonrojadísimo… y creo que ahora sí que va a llevárselo de allí por que si no el resto del bar van a ver un espectáculo no apto de gratis.

El íbero sigue subiendo la mano hasta llegarle al pecho y adentrando la otra ahora si en la zona de peligro, muy dispuesto a abrir los pantalones sin siquiera pensar en nada, empezando a tener problemas él mismo.

―Joder, Romano... si sigues moviéndote así me va a dar un infarto ―confiesa sonriendo. El italiano se queda sin aire un segundo, echando la cabeza atrás y soltando el aire lentamente cuando se acuerda. Se acuerda de que están a la mitad del bar, que se supone que no le debe de estar gustando, que España es un puto pervertido y que si va a portarse así y a dejarle en ridículo será mejor que se larguen a su... Ejem... A la casa. Haciendo un graaaaan esfuerzo, saca las manos del pelo de España e intentando fingir un muy mal humor (y seguro fallando miserablemente), le da un manotazo a la mano del pantalón, mientras le da con el otro brazo un codazo a España en las costillas.

―¡Jo... Joder, Esp... España! ¿Que puta... Puta madre estas haciendo? ¡Mier... Mierda! ¡Eres un cabrón pervertido y me... Me estas avergonzando frente a todo... Todo el mundo! Es... Joder... ―frunce el ceńo y cierra los ojos―. ¡Me largo! ¡Y.. Ni... Ni se te ocurra seguirme, imbécil! ―suelta al final empezando a caminar a la salida.

España se queda con un palmo de narices... con las manos en la postura aun como si estuviera abrazando a alguien. Parpadea un par de veces descolocado, se sonroja un poco... y finalmente sale corriendo tras Romano.

―¡Esperaaaaaa!

―¡Que espere una mierda! ―murmura caminando firmemente a la salida, recuperando la compostura y frunciendo el ceño... Sonrojado y con algunos problemas―. Es.,. Increíble que siempre hagas este... Tipo de cosas...

España se ríe mientras le sigue, saliendo por la puerta. Muy, muy, muy concentrado, romano se dirige al coche, tratando de no mirarle. El español le sigue sonriendo, pero ahora no en plan bobo, si no confiado, con las llaves del coche en las manos, cuando ve que Romano se para junto a la puerta, se le acerca y le vuelve a abrazar por detrás por encima de los hombros.

―¡Sueltameeeee! ―protesta haciendo su mayo esfuerzo por concentrarse, mientras trata de abrir la puerta. El mayor vuelve a reírse haciendo lo que le pide y abre el coche, dando la vuelta para ir a entrar por el otro lado.

Romano se sube al coche y sube la pierna que esta del lado de España doblada en el asiento frente a el a modo de escudo. Se la abraza. En cuanto España se sube al coche, frunce el ceño y le pregunta.

―Tienes... Lo... Haces esas cosas pervertidas con el carbón del puto pelo largo que parece mujer, ¿verdad? ―pregunta aparentemente sin venir a cuento, sonrojándose mucho y desviando la mirada.

Levanta las cejas mientras se sienta y prende el motor para irse a casa lo más rápido posible.

―¿Con quién?

―¡No me jodas, idiota! ―mira por la ventana y se muerde un poco las uñas, ansioso―. Tú me has dicho allá... Tú… ¡no me jodas!

―¡Ha sido lo más erótico que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo! ―exclama―. Gracias por bailar conmigo ―le sonríe. Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

―¡No cambies el puto tema... No intentes distraerme, no soy imbécil!

―Es que no entiendo de qué estás hablando... ―se excusa.

―Del hijo de puta francés ―admite después de un instante, refiriéndose a que ha dicho algo de no poder resistirse al mejor amante del mundo.

―Francia es mi amigo ―sonríe―, pero no le quiero como a ti.

Frunce el ceño y lo Mora de reojo.

―Sigues sin contestarme, cabrón, no creas que no me he dado cuenta ―murmura después de un momento mirando la ventana―. No que me importe ―suelta más bajito después de unos instantes, subiendo un poco el mareo de la bebida.

―No, no lo hago ―responde volviendo la vista al frente. Romano lo mira de reojo y de queda callado varios minutos.

―Cómo me entere... ―murmura malhumorado después de un largo rato―. Voy y le corto el... ―frunce el ceño. Le mira de soslayo... y le sonríe sin decir nada, muy contento por que España se estaba refiriendo a Romano como el mejor amante del mundo.

En cuanto llegan a la casa y están de pie en la puerta, Romano abrazándose a si mismo, rojo como tomate y evitando la mirada de España lo mas posible.

―V... Voy a dormir en mi puto cuarto con la puta... Puerta cerrada, pervertido... ―le advierte sin mirarle. España se detiene de meter las llaves y le mira tristemente.

―Pero... es que yo hace muchos días que no duermo contigo... ―lloriquea y Romano hace los ojos en blanco, mirando las llaves con impaciencia. España abre la puerta y le deja pasar sujetándola con la mano, con el ceño fruncido, en silencio.

Romano entra a la casa frunciendo el ceño también, y deteniéndose unos pasos más adentro, de espaldas a España. Y este, en cuanto cierra la puerta de nuevo, se vuelve a él estrellándole contra la pared y empezando a besarle otra vez, con una mano hundida en su pelo y otra apoyada en la pared. Romano le responde el beso, sin necesidad de NINGUN tipo de convencimiento extra, buscándole el cinturón para abrírselo.

Y España sonríe en el beso y con la mano que sigue en el pelo de Romano, empieza a jugar con su rulo.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por leer esta pequeña historia, ¿qué tal un pequeño review para celebrar el final?<em>


End file.
